Never let go of me
by Kira-samaCutie
Summary: Well, I know that this story doesn't have the same characters' name and the stroy is like half different but I sort of changed the story of twilight and made it like my own sotry bit the plot is like twilight.


_THIS STORY IS ABOUT VAMPIRES THAT ARE TRYING TO LIVE NORMALLY. TWO DIFFERENT PEOPLE BUT THE SAME IN THEIR OWN WAYS, FALL IN LOVE. I AM SO TIRED AND NEED TO SLEEP. MEH SLEEPY!!! –LAUGHS SOFLY- IM SORRY ABOUT THAT. ENJOY PLEASE AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STARTING POINT THEN FEEL FREE TO TELL ME. HEY! DON'T BE A FREAKING BASTARD AND TELL ME OKAY?! SOWWY! PLEASE TELL ME… I NEED ALL THE ADVICE I CAN GET. ^^ANGEL_

_Eathan's P.O.V_

_I walked into my room of the Student Council Royal (SCR) and saw a note on my desk: _

"_Eathan,_

_Did you forget about the assembly today? You're going to represent the new vice president to the whole entire school in the Assembly Hall and her name is Alisme Krestin. She is one of the famous Krestin siblings like her older sister, the SCR treasurer Bridget and the third place golden student, Jason. (You need to be there at 8:30 am.) Jeez! I know you're probably going to get this by_ 8:25 am in your office, so hurry up._

_P.S __Just stay calm and say whatever comes into your mind, okay? *Show Alisme how it works in the SCR._

_ Love, Lithium Crelan"_

_I can't believe my own older sister also forgot to tell me about today when she knows I have a lot going on so she decides to tell me at the very last minute. I threw the note away in the garbage and ran out the door towards the Assembly Hall. I saw our SCR treasurer, Bridget Krestin standing outside. "Hello Eathan! They're just about to call you inside." she said with a smile. I sighed in relief and said to her "Thank you Bridget! I heard that this new VP (vice president) is your little sister right? It's Alisme. I haven't seen her since the day you were over our house to study with Lithium and you brought her with you, back in eighth grade. How is she doing?" Her smile got wider "Yes and you remembered her. She's great and I'm a little concerned that the SCR work is going to be a little over the line for her. –her smile turned into a straight line and looked at me with a serious look- Jason's been worried too but I told him that I'll be there if anything goes bad. Eathan, please don't give her too much work. She can't take it; she's sort of going through a horrible phase right now and she's trying her best to be happy without hurting anyone." I felt a shock going through me and I asked "What do you-" I couldn't finish my question because Lithium started speaking "Our SCR president, Eathan Crelan and treasurer Bridget Krestin will come inside to introduce to you: THE NEW VICE PRSIDENT!" Bridget opened the doors and I walked in to see a room with the whole school, Lithium was standing near the microphone and smiling. I climbed the small flight of stairs and walked over to the microphone, saying "Hello Imperial Royal Academy! (IRA) Now… welcoming to SCR is: THE NEW VICE PRESDENT, ALISME!" _

_A girl came in and walked towards me. She had black, long, straight, silky hair down to half of her back and her bangs were up to her eyes at the left side of her face pinned by a small barrette. Her skin was pale, her face so clear and her eyes were dark brown. Then her eyes flickered to me and held me there, frozen. I saw it… her eyes changed from dark brown to black for a second, it changed to white then red with a tint of gold. My eyes turned gold and I shook away from the mesmerizing gaze and looked at Lithium. Whoa! She looked angry; she stared at me like she was telling me something 'Eathan! What are you doing?! Change your eye color! If people see that, you'll be exposed for what we really are. Stop looking at Alisme like she's an alien and pay attention! NOW!' She glared one more time before looking somewhere else. I blinked to change the color and looked ahead. Alisme was just about to get to where I was at so I smiled and said as soon as she was in front of me "Alisme Krestin… welcome to SCR! Here's your new uniform, belt, cap, brand mark, and a bracelet. Will you promise to listen to needs of the student body?" She smiled happily at me and said "Yes. I will and I hope to make the students' school life here a great one. I think I'll get along with the SCR, thank you for choosing me as your new VP!"  
–she looked to the students- _

* * *

_The bell rang as a dismissal and the students bowed then left for the break. Alisme was already surrounded by the SCR members when I found her. I walked over to Lithium, she grabbed me and introduced me to her "Alisme, this is my younger brother Eathan if you don't remember and he'll show you the system of the SCR. Have fun!" They strode away. I forgot to mention that the SCR members aren't just the student council but the golden students which I'm going to tell you in order: me, Alisme, Jason, Lithium, Bridget and John. "Eathan? Are you alright?" Alisme was looking at me. I nodded my head and said "Umm… why don't you change into your SCR uniform along with the other things cause it shows you're part of the SCR and every uniform of this council is different. It's great, huh? Go and change!" -she laughed- She went inside the restroom. It is true that all the SCR uniforms have a slight difference. Alisme's shirt, tie, belt, and cap are the same but her skirt has a fancy design at the bottom ending with her name. The brand mark says Vice President-Krestin which goes on her right arm and her bracelet has her name in the middle. Her jacket is where you can actually tell it's different from the other SCR jacket but they're all different. It has a large black cross at the back, its long like a dress up to the knee; there are big black lines on the sleeves and sides of the jacket also a small triangle has been cut at the end of the black lines at the sides of the jacket. Guys wear ribbons and girls wear ties… it's sort of nice that way._

_After five minutes, Alisme had come out and wow! She looked like the most… beautiful vampire ever, looked like vampire. Did I just say vampire?! –sighs- To tell you the truth… my family, the Crelans are vampires. We aren't those kinds of vampires that drink human blood, diminish from the sunlight, and can turn into bats, afraid of crosses, garlic or water. Other vampires do drink human blood but not the other things. –laughs- That would be so funny if that actually happened. We drink animal blood, we could eat human food, we just shine in the sunlight, we have super speed, we have super strength, we don't sleep, we don't breathe anymore, we stop aging the day we're bitten, we don't melt if water touches us, we can hear the other vampires' thought in our mind if they're telling us something with their mind, we can't be hurt by anything, we're immortal and some of us are gifted but not all of us. You better not tell anybody or else! _

–

_Alisme's P.O.V_

_Eathan showed me the café (lunchroom), the study hall, all the classrooms, the physics lab, the computer lab, the Shinkuro Garden, the gym, the theater, the stadium and field, the teacher's room, the headmaster's office, the student's hall, the Royals and the SCR Hall. In the Student Council Royal, there's the President's room, the Vice President's room, two small rooms for the secretary and the treasurer, a small suite for the golden students and a small meeting room with a kitchen. Oh, yeah! I did say the Royals. The Royals are the emperor and empress's private room. They can spend the night there or even live there. –laughs- No, they can't live there but it's their very own room or should it be rooms. There's five rooms; one for the emperor with a bathroom, one for the empress with a bathroom, one master bedroom with a grand bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. The emperor and empress are the president and vice president, they rule the academy together and emperor's empress was supposed to be his girlfriend but since the vice president is a girl, there's no need for that. Or because our president doesn't have a girlfriend even though he is very popular (this is an advanced high school). "Alisme, did you know there was a rumor or legend that long time ago, the emperor was in love with this girl who was not of noble-birth so he made the position in the council called empress. The girl became the empress and they ruled the academy together. One day, another noble family that was friends with the emperor's family took the empress from the emperor and hid her in a hidden cave where there was a room. The emperor was furious but he knew that he couldn't get through the guards on his own so he sneaked into the room where they hid the empress. He got her then they ran away before anyone saw them. Then they met someone they should have never made contact with but did. The person they met was a pureblood vampire that bit both of them; the venom from the vampire turned them both to a vampire. The pureblood didn't drink human blood, he drank animal blood so he only turned them into vampires because they were about to die from hunger. He didn't know that the newborn vampires were thirsty for human blood so he had to kill what he created… he shredded the two lovers and burned their pieces into a bonfire." he said opening the door to the Royals. _

_____"Do you believe in vampires, Alisme?" I was still shocked from what happened to the couple in the story but was able to answer "Yes, I do. I think that vampires are gentle, caring, smart creatures. I never met one before though." I heard Eathan mutter something under his breath "Hmm… interesting." "Do you believe in them, Eathan?" I looked at him. He looked at me then went to the kitchen, I followed. "Yes. I have the same theory as you but some aren't all good." _

–_chuckles- I sat down on top of the counter. He looked at me in a weird way then went to make something for lunch. Did I tell you yet? The whole time from break to lunch, Eathan's been showing how the system works in the SCR even though I've been in this school since last year as a sophomore. It seems that the SCR duty changes everything. Your life at this school as a normal student will change if you become one of the SCR members. Like class time is different because they put you in an upper class, not in the regular class. Every class! The physics lab has one separate room that only SCR members are allowed to use with new stuff. In the computer lab, only SCR members have the new kind of laptop or computer, the other student get laptops or computers too but just the regular ones used for school or work. (Everyone can attend this school. This academy is very rich but the SCR students are the ones who have worked really hard to get this position.) The last thing I'm going to tell you about is the SCR Hall and the Royals. The SCR Hall is only for the members in it and only the emperor and empress are allowed to enter the Royals unless they both make an exception . _

"_Eathan, do you need any help cooking?" I asked him with a sly look. "Sure. Can you cut those vegetables while I make the sauce?" I got the cutting board and started cutting. I saw at the side of my eye that Eathan was staring at me so I looked back at him, I caught him off guard… we looked at each other. He quickly looked away after one minute; I went back to looking was I was cutting. Remember when Eathan was talking about vampires and asked me if I believe in them? Well, the reason I said that I do believe is because I'm one of them. My family is a group of vampires. Let me explain. My parents, Mike and Ivyel or Ivy for short are half human but the other half is vampire. My other siblings are like that except for Jason, my older brother is only a little human and the rest of him is vampire. I'm the youngest and when I was born, my family found out that I'm a full vampire but I could control my thirst much more longer than they could, I wouldn't shine that much has a normal vampire would and if someone who could reading minds without a vampire telling something with it's mind to them, they can't read my mind unless I allow them to… and one more thing you should know about me; I'm gifted. I can put up a force field around me or anyone (that's why I can shield my thoughts too) and can make the shield a weapon. So I'm going to ask you not to tell anyone, okay? Good! I finished cutting and put them in the small pot to boil them. "Eathan, where are the plates and utensils?" I asked him. He pointed to the cabinet next to the fringe. I opened it and I saw plates on top, the utensils with glasses, tablecloths, placemats and a variety of napkins in the middle. At the bottom were the Chinas from all around the world. I got two plates, two placemats, two pairs of utensils, a few napkins and two glasses. I set up the counter so it looked like a dining table with a family or two people eating there then I was about to call Eathan if he was done but he turned around and brought a small pot of vegetables, a pan of noodles mix with sauce. He set it down on the counter and smiled. "Let's eat, Madame Alisme!" I grinned and sat down, I started serving the food. After fifteen minutes, we were both done and you couldn't believe how good of a cook he was! I exclaimed "Eathan that was so good! What's the dish called and what kind of sauce was that?" He laughed and said "It's called Sweet-Spice Noodle and its just things thrown together. I made it a little sweet but mostly spicy. Wow! Alisme, I never knew it was that good!" I looked away a little then went to wash the dishes. I washed it; Eathan dried them then put them back in the cabinet. We heard the bell rang which meant time for class. We rushed out the door and went over to SCR Hall. Eathan told me there was a meeting after lunch and all of us needed to be there. By the time we got there since the SCR Hall was at the other side of the building, everyone was already there. I sat down at the other end of the table while Eathan sat at the opposite end. "Little sis, did you understand the system of the SCR?" my older sister, Bridget asked me with a smile. I nodded politely. Lithium happily walked over and hugged me while saying something "Alisme! Since you're new to the SCR… how about both our families have dinner? You want to?" "Ummm… why don't I give my parents a call? Okay?" I said getting up and went to my room. I got my cell out; speed dialed my mother and waited. "Hello Alisme! Mia, why are you calling? Is something the matter?" she panicked. I reassured her "Mother, no! I'm fine… it's just that you know the Crelans? (she said yes)Lithium Crelan, Bridget's best friend was thinking that both of our families should have dinner since I'm new in the SCR. Like a welcome dinner, mother. Would that be alright?" She thought for a few seconds before giving me a reply "Yes, dear. It would be alright but where should we have it? The large field in the woods, just a few miles past before you enter the town?" I went back to the others and said "Bridgey, mother said if the large field in the woods, just a few miles past before you enter the town would be alright to have dinner there? Is that okay?" She asked the other and they seem to say yes to the idea so I told my mother "Yes, it's a great spot! The dinner's at nine o'clock and we'll try to get home early to help you. Tell father please! Goodbye, mother… yes, here he is." I gave my cell to Jason and sat back down. He talked quietly to mother then hanged up, giving my cell back to me._

_We were a happy human family living in France of the year 1840. My parents were nineteen when they got married before moving from Alaska to France in 1836 because my father's company wanted him to work there and one year later, Andrew was born. Then another year had passed and Daniel was born first then Bridget five months after. They adopted Ishi in December but they didn't know that June fifteenth of next year, Jason would be born. On June 27 on the same month that Jason was born… I came out. Whoa! My parents were so overwhelmed by how many kids they have. They were both already twenty-three years old and they have six kids! We were just about the happiest family there was in the world (I think that), my father was a famous writer and my mother was a tea-ceremony master. Nothing could have made life a disaster for us… but someone did just the trick. September of 1840, my parents went out to buy food for dinner and we had a nanny there with us. We all loved our nanny… we never gave her a hard time, always quiet, ate when she fed us and never cried. It was close to eleven o'clock when my parents came home. They put the bags of food away in the fringe and cabinet then told our nanny to help to help bring us up to our cribs. She did as she was told… and went to sleep. She didn't even ask if they were okay or if they would like for her to do anything else, she just left to go sleep. My parents didn't go straight to sleep as soon as they put us in our cribs; they were just walking around us, looking at us and my mother singing a soft low melody. I remembered the way my mother looked that night; her eyes were red with a tint of gold in them, her voice was new to me, her skin felt cold and hard as she carried me around the room and the last thing I saw before falling asleep in her arms was how pale she looked with that smile of hers, her smile… she had fangs but to me it was the same smile._

_My parents was aware of what they were about to become the second the vampire bit both of them. They knew that if they tasted human blood, they might not stop from drinking it so they hunted some animals to control the thirst. They must have remembered us that they left us many times but came back with presents. Our nanny took care of us while they were gone but our nanny died of a heart attack one year before Andrew turn nineteen, when Ishi went to go and call her for breakfast, she was lying on her bed with her eyes opened like she seen something so terrifying. Ishi screamed, we went upstairs to check what happened and we found Ishi on floor, crying. We arranged a funeral for our beloved nanny then buried her in a cemetery behind the church. One year later, the going away and coming back trips stopped. They didn't need to leave anymore because it became much easier to be around us. Andrew turned nineteen and that's when they decided tell us what happened to them. Mother called us into the living room and told us to sit down. "Children, we have something to tell you all. On the year of 1840 in September, when we were buying food… something happened to us." said Mother looking worried. "Do you all believe in vampires?" asked Father. We all shook our heads 'yes'. He continued "Your mother and I are one of them. We are deeply sorry that we only told you now." All of a sudden, the room started getting colder and awkward. They told us the whole story and everyone seemed to have calmed down but since that day, our family grew happier with the truth out of the way. Two months later, we all caught the flu and my parents were calling doctors from everywhere to help but every one of them said no cure. Everyday, the flu got even worse. Mother was worried and Father was angry but they knew the only way to save us is to turn us into vampires. My father had bitten all of my brothers and my mother bitten my sisters and me. We all knew what happened to us and our parents took us back to Alaska to teach us the way of living as a vampire without hunting humans. After a few centuries had passed… all of us in my family mastered the way of living as a vampire. Over the centuries that we were learning, we went to school, graduated several times and gotten many degrees. That's how we became vampires and how my siblings' husband or wife became one of us._

_THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!!!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK? YOU MUST THINK THAT IT'S NOT GOOD?! WHY? I'M JUST KIDDING! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME LIKE I DON'T KNOW… -LAUGHS- IT'S STILL UNDER ALL THAT GREAT CREATIVITY! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT IT LIVES! IF YOU NEED TO ASK ME SOMETHING OR INSULT ME FOR HAVING SUCH A BAD STORY THEN JUST SENT ME A MESSAGE. SEND ME A MESSAGE ON OR ON FANFICTION. THANKS A LOT._

The hallways were filled with students rushing to get out of the school like they needed to be somewhere urgently then it just seemed empty. "You know that we were supposed to be out of this academy with the students but instead, we're the last to leave." said Eathan. -he laughs- All of the SCR members walked out through the exit and headed for their cars. "Goodbye! See you all tonight… Lithium, will your family cook something?" I asked with a smile. "Yes, I have a feeling that they will cook something for dinner so don't overcook. she said hugging me. "Bye!" Eathan waved at me as a goodbye and went inside his Volvo. "Alisme? Come on, we still need to help mother prepare the dinner." Jason called out to me from inside his Lexis. I strapped myself in his car in a second. I always come with Jason to school everyday because Bridget always has to leave early but once in a while, she would take me to school. In a few minutes, we were already home because Jason drives fast because he knows he won't get into an accident, show off! Jason is gifted too but he has a different one. He can fly… though with his wings (that look like an angel's) or without. He's the only vampire in our family who has wings but it's hidden. Like if a cat is stuck on the tree, it would look like he was climbing stairs. Even thought he's not, with his wings he flies like an angel. I can't explain this that good, that's all I'm going to say. He parked the car in the garage and less then a minute we were inside our house. The house that we live in is white huge mansion type of house. You can't find it like you're looking for address to a house then you find it. Our house is hidden behind some very tall tress a little past the town and there's a little passage way between one tree and another one. We went to the kitchen to find everyone there; my mother, father and the rest of my siblings. There are about eight of us that are gifted and that's mostly all of my siblings except for my parents, Ishi and Robert. You already know my gift and Jason's but you don't know the others. Andrew the oldest and he's the first born so he's nineteen. He graduated so many times that we lost count. Remember we never age anymore because the venom makes us stop aging, the day we got bitten. He can manipulate the mind and mesmerize it. That's his gift but what's weird Is that Kiki his wife or girlfriend but they already got married so many times, it's probably wife now. It's that she's not gifted… I thought that when someone bites you that has a gifted power, you're suppose be gifted too. I guess it just happens when your human emotions are strongly attached to you when you're bitten that it turns into a gift. Kiki's the same age as Andrew because Andrew bit her when she got stabbed in the heart, she was nineteen. Next is my other brother, Daniel whose eighteen and can making the bad aura go away and make that person happy. His wife, Emma has the gift to make any element or anything turn into what she wants it to turn into. They're the same age too. Bridget and her husband, Eric have the ability to cast a spell on anyone or anything together. Eric was dying from anemic and at the time, Bridget was dating him so she didn't want to live without him that she bit him so he would live as vampire in the age of eighteen. I know that I told you I would tell you about the gifted ones but I'll just tell you about the rest of my family. Robert and Ishi were on a hiking trip in the mountains. Ishi told him that she'll be right back; she needed to find a flower that her mother was always looking for when they go hiking but as soon as she came back with the flower (and had a little snack), she saw Robert lying on the ground bleeding to death. He was attacked by a mountain cat but managed to kill it even though the mountain cat has scratched him everywhere except his face so if she wanted him to live, she bit him. You must be wondering how are vampires able to give birth when they are dead, right?

* * *

__

laughs again- Also that I'm gifted; I could read minds without a vampire telling me something with their mind and I could read humans too. "Alisme, are you ready to go and learn how the system is?" I asked her grinning. She smiled back, nodding.

* * *

__


End file.
